


Nightmares

by thek9kid



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Brothers, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thek9kid/pseuds/thek9kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude has a nightmare! Jesus comforts him. Set during season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

A/N: Hey guys, this is just a oneshot that popped into my head when I was bored. So enjoy and review!

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!

Jesus’s dream:

I was walking down by a purple river when suddenly Miss Piggy from the muppets jumped out at me saying, “WAKE UP!”

(Jesus POV)

I shot out of bed, that was a really weird dream. From the other side of the room I heard whimpering. Is that Jude?

I get out of bed and crossed the room. Jude’s squirming around in his bed; he’s paler than usual; his hair is plastered on his forehead from sweat. I kneel down beside the bed. I try to shake him awake, but he won’t wake up.

“No! No leave her alone!” Jude’s distressed voice says in a whisper, “Help us please!”

“Hey Jude,” I softly whisper, “You’re okay, you’re okay, no one’s gonna hurt you.” I start running my fingers through his hair, like I did with Mariana when we were younger and she was upset.

Jude’s eyes dart beneath his eyelids, his right eye cracks open a little.

“Hey buddy, you alright? It was just a nightmare” Jude wakes up a little more, he jerks away at first. Then he realizes where he is, I guess and relaxes a little.

“Do you want to talk about it?” When I ask this, I can see the unadulterated pain and fear in his eyes. He doesn't answer; he just sits up a little looking into my eyes, tears pouring out of his. I go into big brother mode. Jude may only have been here a month or so, but he’s a little brother to me now, like Brandon is a big brother to me. I pull him into a hug, rubbing circles into his back. I can feel his lilith form shaking with silent tears. 

“A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea” I started singing softly, in Spanish. Jude starts relaxing slowly.

(Jude’s POV)

I don’t understand what he’s saying, but it’s really calming. I feel my eyelids start to droop.

“ A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea” I continue to sing and Jude falls asleep. I lay him gently down on his bed.

“Fuentecita, que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi nia tiene sueo bendito sea, bendito sea  
Fuentecita, que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella”

He’s out; I hope he doesn't have any more nightmares tonight. I walk back to my bed and back to dreaming about purple rivers and Miss Piggy.

(Stef’s POV)

I. Can’t. Sleep. As I’m walking down the hallway to the kitchen, I pass Jesus’ and Jude’s room, I see them hugging and Jesus is singing that song he used to sing to Marianna when they first got here. Jude must have had a nightmare. I’m glad that Jesus is adjusting to having more siblings nicely. When I see that Jude’s passed out and Jesus back in bed, I go down to the kitchen for some warm milk and cookies.

A/N: Okay that’s it guys. The only Spanish lullaby I know is A la nanita nana from the Cheetah Girls, so yeah. I hope you guys liked it. Review please. Oh almost forgot. I have a question for you people: Which is better Pie or CheeseCake? Tell me in a review.

TTFN

K9Kid out.


End file.
